Środowisko
Środowisko '''- napotykany obszar w naszym świecie. Każdy występuje na powierzchni, jak i pod ziemią. Niektóre uaktywniają się dopiero po rozpoczęciu Hardmode. Biomy Każdy z biomów przedstawionych niżej różni się od siebie mniej lub bardziej . Każdy z nich posiada swoje własne bloki, tło, przeciwników, muzykę w tle oraz wiele innych. Las To najczęściej spotykany biom/środowisko w Terrari. Występuje zwykle 1-2 razy na małym , 3-4 razy na średnim i 5-6 razy na dużym świecie. Ze względu na częste występowanie, w tym miejscu najczęściej się pojawiamy na początku gry. Surowce, które tam występują to kamień, ziemia, miedź, żelazo i inne. Przeciwnicy (mogą występować również na innych biomach) * Wszelkiej maści slime'y * Goblin scout * Zombie (podczas nocy) * Demon eye (podczas nocy) * Raven (Halloween) * The Groom (Blood Moon) * The Bride (Blood Moon, wersja PC) * Corrupt bunny (Blood Moon) * Corrupt Goldfish (Blood Moon) * Crimante Bunny (Blood Moon, wersja PC) * Crimante goldfish (Blood Moon, wersja PC) * Blood Zombie (Blood Moon, wersja PC) * Drippler (Blood Moon, wersja PC) '''Hardmode * Possessed Armor * Wandering Eye * Wraith * Clown (Blood Moon) * Hoppin' Jack (Halloween) Nieszkodliwe * Bunny * Gold Bunny (wersja PC) * Squirrel * Red Squrriel (wersja PC) * Gold Squrriel (wersja PC) * Bird * Gold Bird (wersja PC) Biom Śnieżny Biom na którym najczęściej występującymi surowcami są lód i śnieg. Występują tam drzewa, po których ścięciu otrzymujemy Boreal Wood. Przeciwnicy * Snow Slime * Zombie Eskimo (podczas nocy) * Corrupt/Vicious Penguin (Blood Moon) Hardmode * Ice Elemental (podczas nocy) * Wolf (podczas nocy) * Ice Golem (podczas deszczu) Nieszkodliwe * Penguin * Gold Penguin (wersja PC) Pustynia Jedynymi roślinami na pustyni są kaktusy. Bloki jakie można tu wydobyć to: Sand Block, Sandstone Block, Hardened Sand Block oraz różne rudy. Przeciwnicy * Vulture * Antilion * Antilion Swarmer * Antilion Charger * Albino Antilion (wersja mobilna i na konsole) * Sand Slime Hardmode: * Mummy * Light Mummy (The Hallow) * Dark Mummy (Korupcja/Crimson) * Shadow Mummy (Korupcja, wersja mobilna i na konsole) * Spectral Mummy (Halloween, wersja mobilna i na konsole) Nieszkodliwe * Scorpion * Black Scorpion * Gold Scorpion (wersja PC) Dżungla Biom nieco podobny do lasu, odróżnia go ilość przeciwników, rodzaj drewna, podłoża, tło i muzykę. W podziemiach Jungli można znaleźć Świątynię. Przeciwnicy * Piranha * Snatcher * Jungle Bat * Jungle Slime * Zombie (podczas nocy) * Demon Eye (podczas nocy) * Doctor Bones (podczas nocy) Hardmode * Angler Fish * Arapaima * Giant Tortoise * Angry Trapper * Derpling * Giant Flying Fox (podczas nocy) Nieszkodliwe * Frog * Gold Frog (wersja PC) * Grubby (wersja PC) * Sluggy (wersja PC) * Buggy (wersja PC) Underground W tym środowisku można znaleźć surowce i inny wartościowy łup. Jest to warstwa pomiędzy Surface (powierzchnia) a Cavern (głębsze podziemia). Każdy biom znajdujący się na powierzchni posiada swój odpowiednik pod ziemią. Przeciwnicy * Giant worm * Slime'y * Giant Shelly (wersja PC) Hardmode * Digger * Possessed Armor * Toxic Sludge Nieszkodliwe * Mouse * Snail * Gold Mouse (wersja PC) * Gold Snail (wersja PC) The Crimson Biom występujący od początku na świecie. Po przejściu do Hardmoda jego obszar zwiększa się tak długo, aż obejmie cały świat. Jego odpowiednikiem jest Corruption. Przeciwnicy * Blood Crawler * Face Monster * Crimera Hardmode * Herpling * Crimslime * Blood Jelly * Blood Feeder The Corruption Biom występujący od początku na świecie. Po przejściu do Hardmoda jego obszar zwiększa się tak długo, aż obejmie cały świat. Jego odpowiednikiem jest Crimson. Przeciwnicy * Eater of Souls * Devourer Hardmode: * Corruptor * Corrupt Slime * Slimeling (z Corrupt Slime) * Slimer * Clinger * World Feeder Mushroom Biom ten naturalnie znajduje się tylko pod ziemią. Żeby powstał on na powierzchni, musimy zasadzić Mushroom Grass Seeds w błocie. Można je kupić u driady, lecz można też je zdobyć z niszcząc Glowing Mushroom. Przeciwnicy * Fungi Bulb * Anomura Fungus * Mushi Ladybug * Spore Zombie * Mushroom Zombie Hardmode * Giant Fungi Bulb * Fungo Fish Nieszkodliwe * Glowing Snail * Truffle Worm (Hardmode) Ocean Biom kończący mapę. Na dnie oceanu można znaleźć Water Chesty zawierające itemy związane z wodą(np.Trident). Pływają tam niebezpieczne stworzenia. Przeciwnicy * Pink Jellyfish * Crab * Sea Snail * Squid * Shark * Orca (wersja mobilna i na konsole) Minibiomy Meteoryt Biom ten pojawi się tylko wtedy kiedy zniszczymy Shadow Orb/Crimson Heart, po tym mamy 50% szans że w dowolnym miejscu na mapie spadnie meteoryt, co skutkuje powstaniem w tym miejscu biomu. Gdy tylko meteoryt wyląduje pojawi się komunikat "A meteorite has landed!". Jest tam jeden rodzaj bloków- Meteorite. To ruda, z której po przetopieniu jej na sztabki możemy zrobić: Star Cannon, Meteor Set, Meteor Shot, Phaseblad, Meteor Hamaxe, Space Gun, Drill Containment Unit i Meteor Staff. Przeciwnicy Występuje tam jeden przeciwnik, Meteor Head, który przestanie się pojawiać po wykopaniu prawie całego meteorytu. Dungeon Jest to rozległy labirynt prowadzący od powierzchni aż od okolic Underworld. Przed wejściem do Dungeonu stoi Old Man, który jest Skeletronem (aby zawalczyć z tym bossem trzeba wejść w interakcję z Old Man'em). Do podziemi można wejść dopiero po pokonaniu Skeletrona, w przeciwnym wypadku Dungeon Guardians cię zabiją (jeżeli zejdziesz poniżej 0ft). Przedmioty znajdujące się w Dungeonie są rzadkie, cenne, niektóre można znaleźć tylko w tym miejscu. Gniazdo pająków Minibiom położony pod ziemią. Znajduje się tam pełno sieci, które utrudniają poruszanie się. Można tam znaleźć specjalne skrzynki. Przeciwnicy * Wall Creeper Hardmode * Black Recluse Ul pszczół Minibiom znajdujący się w podziemiach Dżungli. W środku ula znajduje się Larva, po której zniszczeniu pojawia się boss Queen Bee. Jedynymi przeciwnikami są tu pszczoły, które pojawiają się wraz ze zniszczeniem Hive block. Nie jest on zbyt rzadkim biomem. Świątynia w Dżungli Duża świątynia znajdująca się w podziemiach Dżungli. Jest strukturą Hardmodową. Każdy świat zawiera jedną świątynię. Znajduje się tam boss Golem Przeciwnicy * Lihzahrd * Flying Snake Marmurowa Jaskinia Jaskinia stworzona kompletnie z marmuru. Przeciwnicy * Hoplite Hardmode * Medusa Granitowa Jaskinia Jaskinia stworzona wyłącznie z granitu. Przeciwnicy * Granite Golem * Granite Elemental Specjalne pomieszczenia Podziemny dom Zwykły drewniany domek znajdujący się pod ziemią. Posiada wazy, różne dekoracje, meble, skrzynki itp. Dżunglowa kapliczka Malutka struktura znajdująca się w dżungli pod ziemią. Znajduje się w niej skrzynka, w której z kolei można znaleźć rzadkie przedmioty związane z tym biomem. Przedmioty, które można znaleźć * Anklet of the Wind * Boomstick * Feral Claws * Honey Dispenser * Seaweed * Staff od Regrowth * Fiberglass Fishing Pole * Flower Boots (wersja PC) * Living Mahogany Wand (wersja PC) * Rich Mahogany Leaf Wand Budynek w piekle Budynek znajdujący się w piekle, składający się z wielu pięter. Posiada wiele ozdób. Jaskinia klejnotów Jaskinia składająca się z klejnotów. Latające wyspy Latające wyspy są wyspami znajdującymi się nad ziemią. Na małej mapie jest do 4 wysp, na średniej do 6, na dużej do 8. Im większa mapa tym wyspy znajdują się wyżej. Przeciwnicy * Harpy Hardmode * Wyvern * Arch Wyvern (wersja mobilna i na konsole) Piramida Piramidy są zbudowane z Sandstone Brick. Struktury te są rzadkie, często w ogóle nie znajdują się na świecie. Przedmioty ze skrzynek. * Flying Carpet * Sandstorm in a Bottle * Pharaoh's Mask * Pharaoh's Robe Żyjące drzewo Ogromne drzewo sięgające głeboko pod ziemię, jak i wysoko w niebo.Kategoria:Środowisko Kategoria:Biomy